general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ylnani/Rumored arrivals
Okay, so there have been a lot of rumors I've read/heard lately regarding people coming to GH. Below is the list of rumors I've heard in case you're interested. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think. Personally, most of these don't seem very likely. *Vincent Irizarry, ex-David Hayward from AMC, as new character on GH Leo Voss *Lynn Herring return as Lucy Coe *Jon Lindstrom return as Kevin Collins *Anders Hove return as Cesar Faison *Trevor St. John as Victor Lord, Jr. (Todd's twin brother) from OLTL. (To me, this one seems one of the most likely; after all, they have to explain how Todd gets away from the murder charges of killing Victor, so it seems likely they might bring him on and reveal he's alive. Plus, Victor's wife Téa is coming to PC.) *Barbara Rhoades as Irene Manning (Todd's dead mother) from OLTL *Stuart Damon return as Alan Quartermaine *Jack Wagner return as Frisco Jones (apparently, he was asked to return and said no; but now I've heard that they're in talks again, and he keeps side-stepping the question as to whether he'll return.) *Lexi Ainsworth return as Kristina Corinthos-Davis (although Ainsworth denied she was asked; I've also heard that they might recast Kristina) *Kin Shriner return as Scott Baldwin (GH spokesperson denied that he was asked though) *Genie Francis return as Laura Spencer (although she's on contract with Y&R, I've still heard they might allow her to go to GH for a few shows, I don't know how likely that is) *Tyler Christopher return as Nikolas Cassadine (months ago, I heard that one of his cousins (either Derk or Drew Cheetwood who play Max and Milo respectively, I can't remember which one) said that Tyler was on "standby," that he might return at any time. Now, I've recently heard rumors pop up again.) *Jonathan Jackson return as Lucky Spencer *Rick Hearst return as Ric Lansing (this rumor seems to be the most likely, as I have read it on the most sites, and some sites seem to think it's definite.) *Ted King (ex-Luis/Lorenzo Alcazar) (this has been rumored since before the initial OLTL characters were announced to be coming on GH. Rumors of him returning are coming up again. Although, no one seems to know whom he might play (Téa's brother Tomás Degado from OLTL, Lorenzo Alcazar back from the dead, or another Alcazar brother, or maybe Tomás is an Alcazar brother, or Tomás is Lorenzo, I've heard all of those rumors for him) *Vanessa Marcil Giovinazzo return as Brenda Barrett (she was on the set not too long ago and they said she was just visiting. The rumors were circulating before then; I don't think this is likely.) *Lucas Jones recast *Richard Dean Anderson return (or Jerry verDorn (ex-Clint Buchanan from OLTL) if Anderson is unavailable) as Jeff Webber *Bree Williamson (ex-Jessica Buchanan from OLTL) OR Farah Fath (ex-Gigi Morasco from OLTL) as new character Aria *Katie Couric to guest star as a reporter Category:Blog posts